


Let me put on a show for you daddy

by sayuwu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multiple Murders, everyone is insane, rape mentioned, there are cuts and mild blood kink so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuwu/pseuds/sayuwu
Summary: zhengting thinks he could follow xukun anywhere..





	Let me put on a show for you daddy

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please!
> 
> had this idea listening to lana del rey's Yayo and my mind always slips to joker/harley relationship and this had to be written.  
> i wanted to make it longer but it just flowed it self and ended sooner than expected. if anyone wants to write an extended version feel free to just tag me or smth.
> 
> ALSO not betaed or proofreaded i literally just wrote and posted

zhengting thinks he could follow xukun anywhere. no, knows he will follow him anywhere. just like right now, holding xukun close by his waist, trying to not freeze because the silk of his white shirt doesn’t do much and the night wind hitting his arms is making chills run down his spine. 

they have been on the road for long now, zhengting can see the city disappearing from the corner of his eye, no other car on the road. because xukun was too fast, faster that this sherif no matter how outstanding and smart he could be, he couldn’t catch xukun. and zhengting was amazed every time, seeing xukun easily slip between the fingers of yet another police team, his mind focusing on the hand in front of him, inviting him to follow.

“why havent you ever left me? why do you keep taking me with you?” zhengting once asked.

xukun looked at him, sighing while tasting out the question, not a man of words, not a man of feeling on that matter. 

“come here, baby” zhengting sits on his lap and all his doubts go away, he know he is the only one who can do this, the only one who can see the tender gaze being directed at him, zhengting thinks he might go..

“because you’re insane” xukun says “insane like me and i know you understand me, i know”

this all zhengting needs, kissing his lovers lips, absolute joy running through his veins

“insane”

“i am insane, if xukun says so, i am”

\------------

two days from their 2 hour long motorbike ride and they’re already done with their job here. or maybe not, because xukun never is satisfied, but zhengting wanted all his attention to him tonight, wanted xukun to see he could do better that crying eyes and weak voices pleading for mercy.

he knows its worth it when xukuns smiles at the first cut on his shoulder, bringing a hand to caress his face while the blood runs down his chest. a sloppy kiss and he feels the skin on his arm pull apart and then burn and a gentle hand on his thigh. 

xukun is looking at him like he is the only thing that matters, that exists. tears running down his cheeks from the pain and pleasure, each thrust telling him how much the other liked it, and he comes once again, the movements not stopping a second. zhengting can see the stars and can only smile until he can’t feel, hear and then think anymore.

next morning his cuts are cleaned and bandaged, a piece of days old dried up cake and a cup of water left on the night table. and zhengting knows its worth it. he knows xukun loves him just like he does.

\------------

zhengting cant see his lover smile at him anymore, and he doesn’t know what did he do wrong. xukun is packing their small backpack again, telling him to hurry and get the bike ready. he does as told to him and they’re running off again.

xukun isn’t as calm as he was before. he is more stressed now. screaming at zhengting every night without reason, blaming him for random things he didnt do, and the kissing him hard, repeating ‘i love you’s in between, holding his face in his hands and laughing with his head back, repeating how good this is, how good life is.

its never tender anymore, always too violent and fast, and zhengting hopes it end quickly, hopes his xukun can look at him as if he was a precious treasure again.

one night xukun goes out alone, not returning in hours. so he goes outside.

bare feet stepping on the asphalt, his boyfriend’s shirt stained in blood on his shoulder, gun in his hand. he goes to each and every room of the motel, not minding, not hearing voices and screams, because he couldn’t see the eyes he was looking for. room 291 and there he was, making what he thought as love to someone else, unnoticed by the screams of the blonde male, hands tied to the headboard.

zhengting leaves, stumbling around the dark city, laughing. laughing at how stupid he was, laughing at allowing himself to have feelings. he wishes the people around him understood, like the teens enjoying some late night burgers that whispered behind his back, or like the worker at the cafe who asked him if he was okay or if he needed an ambulance. unfortunately, they didn’t understand him. well, maybe he should’ve told them they story before shooting them, because telling his love story to dead bodies wasn’t very useful. 

just when he is about to start explaining today’s encounter on the last room of the motel xukun walks in. breathing heavy and sweat dripping down his face and neck. he looks at zhengting again, looks at him like he matters again, like xukun needs him. he runs into his arms, smiling, boiling with joy. they kiss quick and xukun holds his hand again, the grip strong. 

they run on the empty road, smiling and laughing, unable to stop staring at each other. they don’t hear the police cars coming, don’t see the bright lights around them. zhengting can only feel xukun pulling him close, genuinely smiling at him and he mouths ‘i love you’.

they kiss, tears running down both faces, holding on to the other. bullets going through their bodies until they drop on the ground, in each other’s arms.  
zhengting allows to see his boyfriends face one last time, he thinks ‘i really am insane, love made me insane’


End file.
